From Insanity: Another Anime-based Fight
by Satoshi1
Summary: This time, a collection of bishounen ( cute men ) are here to fight it out! :D


Author's Note: One of my old-fashioned fighting 'fics! This one will be between random bishounen. And, fans, your darling author will be the hostess of these little fights! ^_^  
  
Dedicated to the Ex-Insane-Penguin-Posse!  
  
Satoshi: Welcome ladies, gentleman, and those of you who are easily amused! This is going to be a rather amusing night, for random bishounen will be going head to head in an arena. Some of them you will know, and some of them you won't!... Actually, you'll know most of them, maybe be clueless about one or two...  
  
Audience: _ Can you start fighting?  
  
Satoshi: DON'T RUSH ME!  
  
Audience: -Cringe-  
  
Satoshi: _ A-hem.. anyway... the area outside the arena is split into four parts, two sides for each bishounen. Do some math, and you'll find that that means two bishounen will be fighting at a time. The last bishounen standing will face off against my char, Satsu Busata, a.k.a. Sailor Dead Star.  
  
Dead Star: -Waves stiffly from her spot next to Satoshi from the Winner's/Announcer's Box-  
  
Satoshi: o.o She doesn't talk much. Now, on with the fighting! ^_^  
  
-The arena is dramatically lit up, a spotlight on two of the corners on either side. For no particular reason, 'The Rock Show' begins to play.-  
  
Satoshi: The first bishounen is Larva, or Lover, from the series Vampire Princess Miyu!  
  
-Larva/Lover slowly comes into view in one corner; almost immediately, the light on Lover shatters.-  
  
Audience: Yaaay!  
  
Satoshi: o_o; Eh.. vampires don't like the light.. Anyway, the second opponent is Angel, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and the show, Angel!  
  
Bunch of Girls: YAAAAY!  
  
Satoshi: It's the good one, though... I personally don't like him anymore, but...  
  
-A blonde girl with short hair and glasses, wearing a shirt that says 'COWS' begins to shout; two other girls with Blink 182 shirts on shut her up ( ^_^ Emily, Monica, and Shime! Now they can't say I didn't put them in here! Haha! ).... Angel jumps into the corner opposite Lover. People who like Angel move to the stands designated for Angel, as do Lover fans-  
  
Satoshi: And now the fight may commence! The first one knocked out of the ring or is down for ten counts is out! -Cough-Go Lover!-Cough-  
  
Angel: But I don't want to fight.. -Looks around helplessly-  
  
Satoshi: Too bad! _ Muahaha!  
  
Lover: -Dashes at the pleading Angel, fireball in hand.-  
  
Angel: -Puts on his vamp face as he's cornered in a.. well.. corner.-  
  
Lover: -Throws the fireball at Angel's hair, vanishing high above the ring-  
  
Angel: Aaah! Stop!... -Stops running like an idiot- Drop!... -Drops stupidly- ..And roll! -Begins rolling around dumbly.. he eventually rolls right out of the ring-  
  
Lover Fans: Haha! -Point and laugh-  
  
Angel Fans: Aaw.. -Cry-  
  
Satoshi: ^_^ Well, that was a pleasant turn of events! Lover gets to come up here and sit next to me and Satsu! -Puts glue on the seat next to her- ^_^v Hehehe!  
  
Lover: ..I prefer to stand... -Appears behind the chair intended for him-  
  
Satoshi: ..Oh.. that's cool, too... ._.; Eh.. anyway.. the next two fighters are Spike, also from Buffy, and.. uh.. Trowa, from Gundam Wing! And.. I took the liberty to remove that awful chip in Spike's head, so he may now kill, maim, and feed recklessly! ^_^  
  
Audience: -Moves accordingly to who they like; Spike and Trowa walk into the ring. Two girls begin screaming 'evil clown boy!' ( Shime and her cousin, Kelly ^^; ).-  
  
Satoshi: Hush! u_u; The fight may now commence.  
  
Spike: I'm the Big Bad around here... -Puts his vamp face on and runs at Trowa-  
  
Trowa: -Calmly sidesteps the attacking vampire-  
  
Audience: Yay! Boo! Yay!... ( etc. )  
  
Spike and Trowa: -End up in one of those cheesy clouds you always see cartoons fighting in... Trowa is thrown out of the ring somewhere along the way.-  
  
Spike Fans: Yay!  
  
The only Trowa Fan that isn't Satoshi: o.o Boo... -Gets maimed and hurt by all others-  
  
Satoshi: o_O A paramedic for the injured fan and Trowa are on their way... -Looks to Spike, who just sat down in the glue-y chair; evil grin- D Hehehe...  
  
Spike: Um.. why can't I get up? o.o  
  
Lover: ....Baka.....  
  
Spike: 'Ey, you! Shu' up!  
  
Dead Star: -Stare- o.o  
  
Spike: Wha' you lookin' at?!  
  
Dead Star: -Stares at Spike's trench coat- o.o Give that to me.  
  
Spike: No! I killed a Slayer for it, go kill yer own Slayer!  
  
Dead Star: -Stares at the boots- o.o Give me those, then.  
  
Spike: No! -Turns to Satoshi- Tell her to stop!  
  
Satoshi: I will if you sign a two year contract. ^_^  
  
Spike: o.O For wha'?  
  
Satoshi: A date. ^_^  
  
Spike: To hell with this! -Crosses his arms stubbornly-  
  
Satoshi: _; -Glares abit- Anyway... the next fight is between Severus Snape, from Harry Potter, and Innova, the white-haired elf guy from Magic Knight Rayearth that I know nothing about! ^_^;  
  
Audience: -Moves accordingly; Severus appears and Innova climbs into the ring-  
  
Severus: Why am I here again? -.-  
  
Satoshi: 'Cuz you're the best Potions master in the whoooole world. ^-^  
  
Severus Fans: Yeah! ^_^  
  
Severus: u_u;;  
  
Innova: I myself have no idea why I was brought here.. -  
  
Satoshi: Fight already! O_  
  
Severus: If you insist... _  
  
Satoshi: I DO! ;  
  
Severus: -Pulls an Exploding Potion out from a cloak pocket and tosses it at the 'elf'-  
  
Innova: O.O Gah! Lord Zagatooo! -Runs away from the explosion and trips out of the ring- x_x Oof...  
  
Satoshi: And the winner is, of course, Severus. ^_^ -Puts more glue on the chairs-  
  
Severus: u.o -Gets stuck on the chair- EH?!  
  
Spike: Welcome to the party, mate. u_u  
  
Lover: ....Bakasu......  
  
Satoshi: ^_^; Heheh... The next fight is between a very psychotic bishounen -- one of my personal favorites -- and a pacifist, my not-so-favorite. Here is Sephiroth, from Final Fantasy, and Quatre, from Gundam Wing!  
  
-People move about accordingly as Sephiroth jumps into the ring, and Quatre is cheered on by his people. Sephiroth is armed with his sword, while Quatre has a 'Self destruct' button attached to him-  
  
Audience: -Snickers at the few Quatre fans- Yeah, wonder who'll win...  
  
Satoshi: Sephiroth-Sama will, of course... ^-^ OK, start brawling!  
  
Sephiroth: -Grins insanely as he unsheathes his sword, Masamune- Hehehe... for Mother...  
  
Quatre: Stop this! We shouldn't be fighting at all! -Shrieks as Sephiroth runs at him with the sword- Aaaah! Trowa-Kun! -Presses the self-destruct button in panic; a large blast sends Quatre hurtling out of the ring onto a stretcher which is promptly carried off-  
  
Satoshi: That was pleasantly quick. Oh, Sephiroth-Sama! ^o^ -Waves- Up here! Hehehe! ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: -Makes his way up to the Winner's Box and begins to sit down-  
  
All but Lover and Satoshi: DON'T! O_O  
  
Sephiroth: .... -Stands-  
  
Satoshi: _ Damn you all! -Fumes- Alright... next bishies! Jedah-Sama from the game Darkstalkers 3, and Wufei, from Gundam Wing. Hm.. too many GW boys, ne?  
  
Audience: Hai. o.o -Switch around as Jedah flies into the ring and Wufei climbs in, looking pissed off, as usual-  
  
Wufei: My dear ride Nataku.. killing the weak makes me feel so empty inside... -Muttering to himself; finally notices Jedah- What a freak! Probably a weakling, too. In my opinion, the weak should be held from battle.  
  
Jedah: I understand your opinion. I just don't care about it...  
  
Wufei: Why you..! -Running at Jedah, he sent a bunch of badly aimed kicks and punches- Baka! K'so!  
  
Jedah: -Dodges all the punches and kicks as he flies into the air; he sent a spinning blade at the stupid 'shounen that cut the boy up badly- Ahahahahaa! The gathering of souls will begin with yours!  
  
Spike: Gathering of souls? O.o  
  
Satoshi: Jedah brought together a band of monsters and unusual and shady characters to collect the most powerful souls and have them form into one being. I think... I only play the game. ^_^;  
  
All: 'Kay... o.o  
  
Wufei: Ow! Shimatta! -Jumps up at Jedah, ready to punch-  
  
Jedah: -Raises his hand to Wufei's chest and extends his already long, sharp, red nails into the boy's chest-  
  
Wufei: Gaaah! -Falls to the ring floor, very still-  
  
Audience: o.o Is he dead? -Most celebrate, few cry-  
  
Wufei: ......I don't deserve.... to fight.... Put me away.... in the darkness.....  
  
Satoshi: o.O Dramatic twit, isn't he?  
  
Jedah: Darkness.... it holds you in peace, like your mom's arms.  
  
Satoshi: OK... Regardless, Jedah-Sama won! ^-^ -Giggles insanely as Jedah flies up to the Box-  
  
Wufei: -Limps out of the ring- ......Nataku......  
  
Satoshi: -Cough-Baka!-Cough  
  
Jedah: .... -Looks down at the gluey chairs- Hm.... I prefer to stand.  
  
Satoshi: Anyway... Introducing the two new fighters, Android Seventeen, from Dragonball Z's Cell Saga, and Gene Starwind, from Outlaw Star!  
  
Audience: WOOOOO! GENE! SEVENTEEN!  
  
Gene & 17: -Wave arrogantly as they enter the ring- Hello, ladies. My, how pretty you all are...  
  
-Shime holds up a sign, which reads: CAN I HAVE YOUR PANTS?-  
  
Seventeen: Hm... I really need my pants... ah, to hell with'em! -Seventeen unashamedly takes off his pants and tosses them to an ecstatic Shime-  
  
Satoshi: And thanks to my dear friend, Seventeen will now be fighting in boxers for the remainder of the fight.... hehehehee.. thanks, Shime-San!  
  
Audience of girls: WOOOOOO! TAKE IT OFF!  
  
Satoshi: O_O;; Hm.... please refrain from stripping or anything like that.. until the end of the fight, okay?....  
  
Seventeen: Heh, alright. -Waves some more to the ladies-  
  
Gene: Oh, brother... -Glares at Seventeen, loading up his caster with a bunch of shells; gets an idea, grinning- Anyone want my belt?  
  
-Crowd is silent; Shime is hugging Seventeen's pants-  
  
Gene: -.- I hate you all. -Begins firing at 17-  
  
17: Ack! -Gets shot.. big explosion and stuff... 17 sends off a few blasts of his own, knocking Gene down-  
  
-The two disappear in a cloud of explosions as they begin shooting things at each other like crazy; several laughs from Gene and several 'ow!''s from 17. Many gasp, scream, shriek, etc.-  
  
17: Grrr! -Eventually sends Gene flying out of the ring; very beaten and bruised- Stupid guns...  
  
Satoshi: o.O Well then... Congratulations, Seventeen... ^-^; -Giggles as 17 flies up to the Winner's Box and sits down in the glue chair, still in his boxers, mind, before the others can warn him-  
  
Satoshi: Bwahaha... )  
  
Others: .; -Look to 17 pityingly ( don't know if that is a word.. if it's not... it is now! ).-  
  
Satoshi: Hehe... next fighters... Link, from the Legend of Zelda games, and Prince Demando, from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon!  
  
Audience: -Several people scream wildly as Demando walks up a pair of plush stairs to the ring and gracefully waves. Link gets a bunch of 'yippee's, too.. people change seats accordingly-  
  
Link: I'll win, with the Triforce of Courage on my side! -Holds up his Triforce-marked hand-  
  
Demando: -Yawns, placing a gloved hand to his mouth- Very amusing, boy. Four-year-olds can make triangles, too. -The crescent moon on his forehead changes to an eye and tosses Link to the side of the ring telepathically-  
  
Satoshi: ^-^ Go Demando.. white-haired bishounen are so hot... -Clings to Sephiroth's left arm and Jedah's right- ^_^v  
  
Sephiroth: ...  
  
Jedah: Foolish child... reminds me of Lilith...  
  
Satoshi: I do? Yay... ^-^..... Wait. o.o  
  
Link: Gyaaaaa! -Runs at Demando after recovering, sword thrust out to the front to run Demando through-  
  
Demando Fans: PRINCE! WATCH OUT! -Shriek in panic-  
  
Demando: -Grabs the sword out of Link's hands and whacks the elf-boy over the head with it- Hah! Take that!  
  
Link: Hyaah! -Falls down, unconscious. A fairy appears out of nowhere, shouting 'Game Over!' while spazzing over Link's unconscious form-  
  
Satoshi: -Grabs a gun out of nowhere and shoots the fairy- GODDAMN NAVI!   
  
All: O.O;;  
  
Demando: -Teleports into the Winner's Box- Heh... -Has a 'royal seat' brought up to him to lounge in-  
  
Dead star: -Staring at several bishounen- o.o  
  
Sephiroth/Demando/Lover: Nani? /What? / ....?  
  
Dead star: o.o You.. -Points to Sephiroth- Give me your sword. You.. -points to Demando- Hand over the shoes. And you.. -Looks to Lover- Gimme that mask.  
  
Seph./Demando/Lover: No. / No! / ....  
  
Dead star: _ Dammit. Gai appear! -Toys with her scythe as it appears... bored...-  
  
Satoshi: o.o O....K.... The last fight, due to time purposes, will have three people! The first, Fiore, from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon's Promise of the Rose movie! Next, Kunzaito, or Kunzite, also from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon! And last, Zechs (or Milliardo) from Gundam Wing!  
  
Audience: -Gives many hoots and hollars as the three bishounen walk/appear/fly into the ring. The people change seats according to who they like. There is also a spot for people who can't decide-  
  
Satoshi: Well, then, shall we commence with the fighting? ^_^  
  
Kunzite: I'd like to thank Satoshi for bringing me back to fight once more.. I know I will win once again. -Waves to his fans arrogantly-  
  
Fiore: -Smelling a rose- Oh, shut up. I heard that pink-haired spore Chibi- Usa won that fight...  
  
Kunzite: Why you gay little flower-sniffing alien!  
  
Fiore: Oh, like you're not walking around with that 'it', Zoisite, hanging on your arm!  
  
Zechs: -Watches the two, swirling a glass of wine- Fools....  
  
Fiore & Kunzite: SHUT UP, YOU! -Tackle Zechs to the ground-  
  
Zechs: Gah! -Splashes wine into Fiore's strangely colored face as he kicks at Kunzite-  
  
Fiore: Aah! x_x -Holds his face in his hands- Grrr! Damn you...!  
  
-Emily stands up from the rest of the audience and points at Fiore, and says hyperly: "I laugh at your misfortune!" She then quickly sits down with her scythe-wielding cow plushie-  
  
Satoshi: HEY! That's MY quote! O Bad Emily! -Lets go of her bishounen to wave angrily to Emily as the lights of the arena went out- Huh?! -Latches onto what she thinks is Spike's arm-  
  
Spike: Um... would whoever is grabbing my leg please get off?  
  
Satoshi: Eh! Oh, so that's what it is... Hehe.. do I have to let go?  
  
Lover: ...! -Someone bumped into him-  
  
Jedah: Hn, gomen.  
  
-Several screams are heard from the ring, from all three fighters. A loud slicing sound is heard. Some footsteps leading up to the Winner's Box. The lights return to reveal a large gash of Fiore, with a knocked out Zechs and Kunzite. Sitting in a non-gluey chair is...-  
  
Satoshi: D! From Vampire Hunter! ^_^ -Clings to his arm-  
  
D: -Glaring at Jedah and Spike- .....  
  
Satoshi: No! Those are good vampires! Like you. ^_^ Okay? -Pats D on the arm-  
  
D: ....  
  
Spike: o.o Hey now! Where's my bloody trenchcoat?!  
  
Demando: I'm missing my shoes, dammit!   
  
Sephiroth: MASAMUNE?! Where is it?!  
  
Lover: ....! covering his face with his hands- ....My.. my mask....  
  
D: -Notices a hand grabbing his hat away at the last minute- ..!  
  
Dead star: Heh.. -Places D's hat on her head. Wearing Spike's trenchcoat, Demando's shoes, Lover's mask, and wielding Sephiroth's sword- Watashi wa Seeraa DeddoSutaa, or Seeraa Naihoshi! Haha!  
  
Satoshi: o_o..... Give me that! O -Grabs D's hat and wears it herself- ^^ Heheheee!  
  
D: -Grabs his hat back as the other bishounen grab their stolen articles of clothing as well-  
  
All: Baka. o.o  
  
Dead star: Damn you all. u.u  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Hehe! Did you like this one, too? ^_^ Hope you did. I'm gonna write up the fight between Spike, Severus, Sephiroth, Jedah, Seventeen, Demando, and D later... like... maybe after Easter break? I have a project or two to do, after all...  
  
-Satoshi 


End file.
